


It's About Comfort, Okay?

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a tease, Domestic Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Panty Kink, Well-Endowed Alec, adorable husbands, because that needs to be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus goes shopping for a particular...item for Alexander.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505372
Comments: 17
Kudos: 322





	It's About Comfort, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Prompt Day 12: Underwear
> 
> Let's be real, you weren't going to give me a prompt like this and expect me to write something other than panty kink were you? Come on now.

Magnus stared at the boxer briefs that Alexander had pulled on, and the obvious holes in them and did his best not to sigh. Alec didn’t like it when he demanded that he replace certain things in his wardrobe, but there had to be a point, didn’t there? Where comments were simply allowed because he could see more skin than was being hidden? (It was an exaggeration, but it was close enough that he was sure Alexander wouldn’t begrudge him the statement.) 

  
“Looks like I need to buy new ones,” Alec muttered to himself, pushing two fingers through the hole by the waistband. “I’ll pick some up after work,” he added. 

  
Magnus lit up, spinning around to face Alexander. “I’ll do it!" 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows. "I thought you had a busy day ahead of you?" 

  
Magnus waved it away. He did, but buying clothing of any kind for Alexander was far more important. "Nothing I can’t put off until another day." 

  
"Magnus,” Alec said, managing not to laugh. “You are not moving around your appointments so you can go buy me something that will take five minutes." 

  
Magnus gave him a haughty look. "Five minutes? Hardly!” he scoffed. 

  
“I don’t need anything fancy,” Alec said, looking down at what he was wearing. “I pick up the same package and have for years, it’s cheap, they’re good and they last." 

  
Magnus sighed and walked towards Alexander, reaching out to tuck his fingers into the band at Alec’s waist. "I’ll make you a deal." 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows. "And what deal is that?" 

  
"If I buy you the pairs you normally get, you allow me to buy you some that I think you will enjoy." At Alec’s stare, he raised his hands. "I promise nothing ostentatious, I’ll even keep them black just for your aesthetic,” he teased. 

  
Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. “Somehow I still see you coming home with gold booty shorts for me to wear." 

  
"If I thought you’d actually put them on?” Magnus said, raising his chin. “I absolutely would." 

  
Alec laughed and leaned in to give Magnus a soft kiss. "If you get my normal kind, yes, I suppose you can get me whatever you are planning as well." 

  
Magnus lit up, his eyes bright. "Really?" 

  
Alec would never get tired of Magnus smiling like that. Not ever. He’d spend the rest of their lives together doing it in any way that he could. Magnus always loved any excuse to go shopping and this was no exception. 

  
"Yeah,” Alec said, kissing him again with a small hum before he pulled on a t-shirt, stretching onto his tip toes. 

  
Magnus bounced on his toes, his mind already swimming with all the different brands he would need to look at and see what would fit his shadowhunter best, because of course he had standards and he was going to do his best to enforce them. 

  
Alec pulled on his jeans, watching Magnus stride towards his vanity, muttering to himself and leaned against the wall. An idea had him stopping beside the vanity before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ neck. "I’ll even do you one better.“ 

  
Magnus raised both of his eyebrows, staring at Alexander in the mirror. "Oh?" 

  
”_If_,“ Alec said, looking up at him with a smirk. "They are not gold. You can buy me a pair or two that you’ve always wanted to see me in." He fought down the blush at Magnus’ wide eyed stare and the way his eyes immediately flickered to gold slits, making his breath catch. 

  
"Just to clarify,” Magnus said, clearing his throat. “I can buy whatever kind I want? And you’ll wear them." 

  
"Within reason,” Alec said. “But yes." 

  
Magnus stared up at Alec with wide eyes. "Is it my birthday and I’ve forgotten?" 

  
Alec laughed and shook his head, leaning in for a quick kiss. "You’re always so happy when you get to go shopping for me. I don’t mind indulging you a little." 

  
Magnus’ breath caught as their lips slid together and Alec held the kiss, making his eyes flutter until he pulled away. 

  
"And now I’m going to leave you to it,” Alec said. “Have fun shopping and with the rest of your day. I’ll see you tonight?" 

  
Magnus nodded, staring after Alec as he left the room, his eyes far away as he imagined the hundreds of different designs he could put Alec into. He had two. Two that he could pick. Maybe three, Alec wouldn’t mind if he had one extra, right? 

  
He tapped his fingers on his desk and it wasn’t until his phone pinged, reminding him that he had a client that he refocused and snapped the rest of his makeup into place, striding towards the door. 

  
~!~

  
Alec was glad that Izzy had pushed him out the door of the Institute on time for once, because Magnus had barely responded to his texts all day. In fact, one of the only responses he had was a picture of his usual boxers in Magnus’ hands, with the message _‘As promised’_. Which meant that Magnus was likely going to spend the rest of his afternoon picking out whatever else he wanted. 

  
Alec bit down on his lip and walked a little faster towards the loft. He was rather excited to see what Magnus had in store for him, because Magnus’ tastes towards underwear tended to be very bright, loud colors and so many different designs that Alec could barely keep up with them all. He definitely liked how they looked on Magnus, how the lace, silk and sometimes gauze were a juxtaposition to the strength of his body. 

  
They’d just end up looking weird to him though, he was sure. Alec shrugged. Maybe Magnus would like it, and that, honestly, was enough of a reason to do it as it was. He opened the door to the loft and put his equipment down by the door and looked around. 

  
"Magnus?” Alec called. 

  
“In here darling,” Magnus called back from the bedroom. “Laying out your gifts, as it were." 

  
Alec rolled his eyes and kicked off his boots, heading towards the bedroom shortly after. He had no idea what Magnus had planned for him in terms of gifts, but hopefully it wasn’t too much. He didn’t want to disappoint Magnus with his reaction. 

  
He was pleasantly surprised when he found only two relatively small packages on the bed and Magnus sipping a glass of wine, sitting in front of his vanity with a grin. Alec walked straight to Magnus and kissed him, relaxing into the taste of wine off of his lips before he pulled back and looked at the bed. "I’m impressed they aren’t much bigger boxes." 

  
Magnus huffed. "I do have _some_ self control,” he teased. He glanced towards the box with the red ribbon. “You did end up with three fancy pairs. I simply couldn’t choose between them, so I stopped trying." 

  
Alec picked up the package of his normal underwear and gave Magnus a look when he realized there was an all-black package, and one with dark red, dark green and dark blue.

  
Magnus smiled innocently, sipping his wine glass. "A little color will do you wonders darling, I promise." 

  
Alec huffed and rolled his eyes, putting them to the side. Truthfully, he wasn’t upset, but hell if he was going to tell Magnus that. He moved to the next bag and after taking them out of the wrapping he looked over to Magnus. They didn’t look any different than his usual boxers. He fingered the brand label and raised his eyebrows. 

  
"Saxx is, ah,” Magnus grinned, his eyes twinkling. “A brand that has sold itself as making underwear for well-endowed gentlemen. I am told they are incredibly comfortable to wear, no matter what you are doing. I thought they might be good for patrol nights." 

  
Alec’s eyes went wide and he blushed. "Magnus!" 

  
Magnus devolved into snickers, hiding behind his wine glass. "You are physically gifted, Alexander, you cannot blame me. I am simply ensuring you are as comfortable as possible." He gestured to the package. "They are only black, and not all that different from what you normally wear. I hoped that you’d be willing to try them." 

  
Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus, his face and neck still red. Two could play at that game. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it towards the bed, smirking when he heard the sharp intake of breath from Magnus, undoing his belt next, dropping it to the floor before he stripped off his jeans. He could feel Magnus staring at him now and reached for the set of new boxers when he heard Magnus snap his fingers and felt magic wash over him. 

  
He glanced at Magnus, raising his eyebrows. 

  
Magnus held up his hands in defense. "I know you haven’t showered yet and I didn’t want you to wear them dirty." 

  
"Uh-huh,” Alec drawled, opening the package. “Or you wanted a chance to get me dirty yourself." 

  
"You’re not wrong,” Magnus admitted, watching Alec strip off his underwear, leaving him bare, even as he went to pull the new boxers on. “But don’t feel like you have to get dressed on my account." 

  
Alec shot Magnus a look, smirking at him. "I have to try your gift on, don’t I?" 

  
Magnus caught his breath and met Alec’s eyes, waving for him to go ahead. "All right, go ahead and model for me then, Alexander." 

  
Alec tugged the boxers the rest of the way on and adjusted himself a bit and took stock, looking down at them. They sat in almost the same spot his old boxer briefs did, right on his hips, but they were far comfier. He felt very…cradled. He glanced over at Magnus and narrowed his eyes, taking in the smirk there. 

  
"Told you,” Magnus shot back. “You like them?" 

  
Alec brought both of his knees up, stretching easily in them, testing the range of movement. It was no different than what he normally wore, and they flexed with him. "Yeah,” he admitted. “I do." 

  
Magnus grinned, bright and wide, pleased with himself. "May I get you more of those?" 

  
Debating if it was even worth saying no when he knew he’d be wearing these far more than he wore the others, he nodded. "Yeah, you can get more of these. I’ll definitely wear them more than my old kind." 

  
"Excellent,” Magnus said, trailing his eyes up Alec’s legs and then to his abdomen. “You should open your last present. I do want to know what you think of them." 

  
Alec could hear the hint of nervousness in Magnus’ voice and raised both of his eyebrows. "Am I going to blush when I look at them?" 

  
"Considering you blush when I tell you I want to give you a blowjob, yes, probably,” Magnus said, watching Alec’s cheeks flare red, all over again. He might tease Alexander about that, but the reaction never did get old. He loved it, and loved every time he got to see it. "Go ahead,“ he gestured towards the box. 

  
Alec took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever was going to be inside the box when he removed the cover. His first reaction was to relax. There wasn’t any gold outside of a small bow on one of them. He shot Magnus a quick smile, seeing exactly what he had done by doing that. 

  
He pulled the first pair out, a black pair, but the material was so soft. He rubbed his fingers along it and recognized the material as one he especially enjoyed on Magnus. There was a small gold bow on the front, and the back… Alec blushed again, staring at the completely lack of back except for some criss-crossed straps. "Magnus!" 

  
"Your ass is a thing of beauty, the last thing I want to do is cover it up,” Magnus said simply, taking another long sip of wine. Alec seemed intrigued by his choices more than anything, which meant he’d picked well. He exhaled hard and waited for Alec to pick up the next pair, a sapphire blue that was going to look beautiful against his skin. 

  
“These are beautiful,” Alec said quietly, fingering the material. He picked them up. They were a much more simple design, ribbon tying the sides together, but a full panel on the back and the front. He looked up at Magnus. 

  
“The coloring suits you and your skin color,” Magnus explained, smiling. “I saw them and knew that I wanted to see you in them.” 

  
Alec nodded again and looked to the final pair laying in the box. His breath caught, because he’d been wrong about the black ones having the only gold. He picked up the white pair, and noticed that it shimmered gold. He raised his eyes to Magnus and watched the warlock bite his lip and blush, just a little. 

  
“I couldn’t resist, okay?” Magnus muttered. “Turn them around and you’ll see.” 

  
Alec flipped them over, expecting to see maybe no back at all, but no, there was fabric. And in gold, swirling print, a single word. 

**_  
Angel_**

  
Alec sighed and looked at Magnus in exasperation. “Really?” 

  
“I couldn’t help it!” Magnus huffed, his cheeks darkening. “You don’t have to wear them if you don’t want to.” 

  
Alec looked down at the fabric in his hand and then back to where Magnus was steadily blushing darker by the moment. Magnus really liked these, he just didn’t want to admit it. Alec sighed and pushed his boxers down and heard Magnus make an inquisitive noise behind him. Alec studiously ignored him, because if he thought about this too hard, he was going to not be able to do it. 

  
He pulled the white panties on, grinning at the sharp intake of breath from Magnus and carefully tugged them up and into place. He squirmed a little, the fabric was cotton and it felt good and almost too soft at the same time. He glanced over his shoulder and caught the edge of the word now splayed over his ass and rolled his eyes, turning to face Magnus. 

  
Magnus, who, was staring at him, his eyes golden, wide and _hungry_. Alec felt himself flush under the blatant appraisal Magnus was giving him. He stretched and shifted, just a little, putting himself on display for Magnus, just to hear the strangled groan that escaped his boyfriend. 

  
“Alexander,” Magnus groaned. 

  
Alec stepped closer to Magnus and stopped in front of where he was sitting at his vanity, giving his hips a small wiggle. Maybe he didn’t hate these quite so much if it got Magnus to look at him like that. 

  
“I like them,” Alec admitted, watching Magnus’ eyes jump back to his and darken further. The warlock was close to snapping and Alec wasn’t afraid to push just a little bit more. “You know how I’d like them even more?” 

  
Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. 

  
Alec smirked and leaned in close. “If you stripped them off of me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
